


4 - 1967

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Suptober Prompts 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Baby, Drabble, Gen, I'm jk... or am I???, I'm so tired, aaaaaaaaanywaaaaaaaaaay, enjoy, ever so slightly tangentially related to DTtSM and the Save Me 'verse, no names oop, not that Sammy and Deano aren't human, perfect drabble, wait are they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: In which Candy Blond likes Leather Jacket's car, and the brothers are not amused.For the Suptober prompt "Baby".





	4 - 1967

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Look at that beauty,” Candy Blond murmured, eyeing the black car with envy.

“You like her?” Leather Jacket asked, smirking.

“Oh yeah,” was the reply. “I’m a sucker for old cars. Too bad I’ll never get to ride in that sweetheart.”

His smirk got even bigger. “You’re in for the ride of your life, bucko.” The headlights flashed. “This is Baby, my 1967 Chevy Impala.”

The blond’s jaw dropped. “She’s _yours_?”

“Damn straight.” He wrenched the door open. “Hop in.”

“And here we thought they weren’t going to get along.” Jesus Hair whispered.

“This might be worse,” Kaleidoscope Eyes replied.


End file.
